So, Heero
by TheDirector
Summary: As Heero begins to realize that life is in a stage of peace, an uninvited guest appears from his past, jumbling the present and the future state of things.
1. A New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own this wonderful series "Gundam Wing" or the characters. Other ppl do...of course.

A.N: I wrote this awhile ago, so if it's a bit different from the upcoming chapters' style, don't shoot me. Blame time.

"So, Heero..."

By TheDirector 

Chapter One: A New Life

"So Heero, what are your future plans?" Duo asked as he leaned back in his chair waiting for a short answer.

"None of your business, Maxwell," Heero calmly stated.

"Alright," Duo took an agitated sigh although he should've expected a reply such as that from his best friend.

The two Gundam pilots sat in silence and listened to the busy outside streets while sitting comfortably inside a warm café.

Heero sipped his espresso and let his mind wander to things he thought long gone. Instead of Zero and military forces, he thought of his fellow pilots and friends, along w/ the Peacecraft family.

'Must you think of her now!? She was such a nuisance and got in your way...yet she did have the courage to stand in front of a bullet aimed at you,' Heero slightly chuckled at the remembrance of the night he first threatened Relena Dorlian, now a Peacecraft, w/ a gun.

'That surprised look...I'll never forget it.'

Heero looked out the large windows of the café and sighed contently. No more war, Gundams, power had been equally divided, and peace had been restored. Mariemaia and her army had been destroyed. The colonies and earth united into the United Nations of Earth and Space. The year, AC 199.

Nearly 20 years of age, Heero Yuy had kept himself occupied w/ work as a Preventer and having a past reputation of being a Gundam pilot made his work even more enjoyable. Heero and Duo had remained tight friends, while Trowa still worked at the circus, Quatre resided along w/ the Maganacs, and Wufei also worked as a Preventer.

"Peacecraft," Heero whispered under his breath unconsciously thinking out loud.

The little whisper made Duo's head turn in Heero's direction.

'So, Heero's still thinkin' of Relena Peacecraft? Figures. The two can never stop dreaming of each other.'

Duo turned away and let his mind float into space.

Heero still looking out the window at the people passing by, talking, laughing, enjoying their lives.

How could he enjoy his? He had his work of course, but you can't just think, eat, and breathe your career. No it had to be something else or someone else.

Would it be worth visiting the Peacecraft home? What would he find there? Probably an angry Zechs. But maybe more...

"So Heero," Duo took the last sip of his espresso, "I'm off. I've gotta go meet Hilde at the park. She's planning some wacky wedding plans and she was thinking of having the wedding there."

Heero gave Duo a 'don't-know-what-to-do-but-wish-ya-the-best-of-luck kind of look and Duo acknowledged it w/ a grin.

"Thanks. See you later!" Duo waved as he slipped out the door.

Heero nodded as he exited the café.

He decided to sit and stay a little longer, and after that? Well maybe he'd go home and catch up on some reading.

Heero liked this kind of day. A day when whatever comes to your mind, you can actually achieve it instead of putting it off or rescheduling.

'Ah,' he thought, ' when will I ever have another day like this? What time is it?' He looked at his watch. 'Hmm. 3:45. Hmmm....am I supposed to be somewhere?'

A dazed look brushed over Heero's face.

'Trowa! I forgot!'

"Oh shit!"

Heero grabbed his jacket paid the tip and practically sprinted out of the café.

"Where do you think he could be Quatre?" Trowa looked at his watch again.

"I don't know, Trowa. Maybe he got stuck in traffic. He'll be here soon," Quatre reassured himself hoping to assure Trowa.

Heero hurriedly ran down the busy sidewalks to his Jetta.

'Damn it! How did time slip away from me? Duo's laziness caught me.'

He started the car and backed up trying not to ram into the other cars, and succeeded.

Speeding down the city streets, Heero played his messages that he'd received.

"Heero, this is Quatre. Trowa and I have been wondering what you're up to. Please hurry, we have a surprise for you. Hopefully see you soon."

"I'm coming Quatre," Heero said while pushing a button to play another message.

"Hello Heero. Long time no see."

"Noin?"

"I have another mission for you."

"Oh no."

"It's not what you're thinking, trust me. Your mission is to attend a governors' ball. I just received the information from the United Nations of Earth and Space. They've apparently heard a lot about you and your work and would like to speak with you about a position as a politician for the UNES. I'm not sure if that's you type of work, but please attend. They'd think it rude if you don't, so Heero please!"

He'd never seen Noin act so insistent about a silly little ball.

"Alright. I'll go." Heero stated to himself.

He immediately sent a message back to Noin telling her he'd accept the invitation.

'I wonder what's so important besides the UNES being there.'

Heero sped down the streets wondering and hoping for that certain someone.


	2. Past Arisen

Chapter Two: Past Arisen 

"I see him pulling up, Trowa," Quatre looked anxiously out the large building's windows.

"It's about time," Trowa stated calmly.

As Heero pulled up into the parking lot of the 54 story building, Quatre was sitting at his desk while Trowa silently stood with his back against the wall and his eyes cast down (as usual).

"Trowa, do you think Heero will believe us?"

Trowa was about to answer but the young Japanese male walked in the lavishly decorated office room.

Quatre stood with his usual kind smile and greeted Heero.

"Hello, Heero."

They both shook hands and nodded acknowledging each other.

Heero glanced toward Trowa and the two nodded.

"Quatre, what did you want to tell me?"

"Heero, please sit down."

Heero did accordingly.

Quatre paused and then continued.

"We've both heard that a certain woman has been searching for you and wishes to have a meeting with you. Now this young woman is here, today...in this building...next door and you will soon meet her."

Heero sat in silence for a moment and pondered who this woman would be.

"Quatre, let me ask you this: Would this woman happen to be from my past?"

"I'm sorry, Heero. I cannot tell you. She wishes that her secrecy be held until you see her."

"Well then, let's get the meeting started," Heero stood and wiped his palms on his dark pants. He drew in a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to see.

"Miss, could you please come in here. He's ready for you," Quatre turned to the door as it slowly opened.

A dark figure paused before entering.

"Could you please dim the lights and close the blinds," said the low voice.

"Yes, Miss." Trowa and Quatre quickly did what she asked.

Heero just stood in confusion and a pool of nerves.

"Thank you."

The figure stepped out and quietly shut the door behind her.

Heero could barely see her features, only the outline of her figure.

"Heero? Are you there? It's me," the weak voice crooned.

She walked closer to the 6'2 Preventer and sighed.

Heero's eyes were wide and still searching for some recognition of the woman.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"It's me, Heero. Don't you recognize my voice?"

The girl was only a few inches away from him, face to face.

She was tall, thin, and seemed very tired, like she was going to die after she met him.

"What's your name?" Heero asked again.

"My name is...my name is....I am called Kai. I'm from L1."

The name registered in Heero's brain and caught him off guard. He wrapped his arms around the girl and wept into her hair.

"Turn the lights on," Quatre whispered to Trowa.

As the lights and blinds were opened and daylight passed through the large windows, Heero raised his head and looked at the young girl.

"Kai! What happened?!" Heero gasped through tears.

Her face was scarred and bruised and bleeding. Heero examined her arms and legs in amazement. He again, broke down into tears.

"Shhhh. It's alright, Heero. I'm fine," Kai tucked his head under her chin and comforted Heero until his sobs subsided.

Heero slowly lifted his eyes to hers and just whimpered, not loosening his grip on her waist.

"Kai," he whispered, "where have you been? I've worried about you so much."

"I've been here, on earth for quite some time and have been needing to see you very much."

"Why now? Here in this place? And where did all of these scars and bruises come from?"

"I'll explain that through the course of time, but right now you just have to be patient," she put her finger to his lips to hush him.

Heero looked in bewilderment at her gesture, while she just smiled weakly at him.

"But for now...please...let this moment carry on in silence," Kai leaned her weak body onto Heero's, and sighed an exhausted, tormented sigh.

Heero looked at her from his height and obeyed her gentle instructions.

Quatre and Trowa watched the two as they held their embrace in silence.

"Trowa, what will happen to her once she's allowed to live freely? I have a feeling the outcome is going to be quite tragic," Quatre's voice was full of sorrow and contempt for the young woman and for Heero.

"Things will be explained through the course of time, just as she said," Trowa replied quietly.

Quatre closed his eyes and with trusting Trowa, he answered, "Of course."

"Let's go home," Heero guided Kai out of the building's doors and towards his nearby car.

"Home?" Kai turned to look at him with surprise.

"Yes. My place. It's not far from here," Heero ushered into the passenger seat and being the gentleman that he was, he closed the door for her.

Kai looked out the window, avoiding any eye contact with Heero, and closed her eyes.

In her mind she imagined a world rid of all its evils and instead, replaced with peace and tranquility. Where happiness thrived and sadness banished...forever.

'Where could that world be? And how can I find it?'

"It's right here, Kai."

Kai's eyes shot open with amazement as her turned to Heero.

His calm, all-knowing, all-seeing face stared straight back at hers.

"I can still read you like a book, Kai," he laughed at her expression and her weak resistance towards him.

Kai laughed slightly along with him. "You'd think with all this time past, that I'd be able to keep my secrets...eh, Heero?"

"You can't keep secrets from me," Heero grinned assumingly as he kept his eyes on the rode ahead.

Kai returned to her window and sighed with relief.

'I'm glad he still can't read my one true secret. It would change him too much.'


	3. Dreamless Comfort

Chapter Three: Dreamless Comfort

"We're here," Heero parked roughly which woke Kai.

'I must've fallen asleep,' she thought groggily.

Heero opened the door for her and smiled at her sleepiness.

"C'mon. This car isn't as nice a bed as the one inside. Trust me."

Kai smirked at his tease and tiredly pushed herself from the car's leather seat. She walked a few steps with success, but failed too soon.

Heero jumped to her rescue and progressed with her progression.

He gazed at her as she struggled with the house's entrance steps and an expression of pure sadness loomed on his face.

'Why must she go through this pain? It's ludicrous! Those legs she stands on are not hers. They are the legs of a human who has witnessed what they shouldn't and paid for it dearly. She is not one of those people!'

Once they reached the house's entrance, Heero reached in his pocket for the keys, but with Kai hanging over him it was a bit difficult to open the door.

Kai noticed his trouble and helped him the only way that was obvious.

"Heero, I can stand," Kai told him.

Heero reassured her answer, "Are you positive?" He looked at her worriedly but never denied her words.

"Yes." She struggled to make use of her legs and ended up leaning against the white, cold wall of the entrance.

Heero unlocked the door and immediately went to aid Kai.

"Put your arms around my neck," he instructed.

She did so, but slowly.

After her arms were secure, Heero bent down to gather her legs and kicked open the door to carry her in.

Thought to be an empty house, Heero was taken aback to see Relena Dorlian sitting patiently on his couch.

"Relena?! How'd you get in?" Heero asked still holding the collapsed Kai.

"Oh! Duo let me in. You just missed him, but he assured me that he'd be back by 10 at the latest. Hilde wants an indoor wedding this time instead of a beach wedding." She smiled serenely despite the awkward position the two of them were in.

There was a slight pause and Heero was still stunned and speechless.

"I'm really sorry to put you in this position, but I had to come over and explain to you what's going on and why you were asked to be a politician," Relena explained apologetically. "Oh, by the way, may ask who that is?" she asked trying to be nonchalant.

"Relena, I'm sorry, but I think you'd better go. I can't explain THIS right now, so please, could you leave?" Heero could see the astonishment in her and the questions she wanted answered. "I promise you, we can talk about the election tomorrow."

Relena breathed in and looked at Heero with a disguised frown and smiled.

"Alright! Tomorrow it is. Just so it's in time for the ball."

"Of course."

And with that said and done, Relena walked slowly to the door.

"Goodbye then...Heero," she smiled before she exited but Heero could see her pain and wished he hadn't caused it with all his might.

Not even remembering the cargo in his arms came a small cry, "Heero..."

"Kai! I'm sorry! We have to get you upstairs," Heero sprinted up the stairs, but was careful not to disturb her.

He laid her upon Duo's bed and turned on the lamp next to her.

"Please don't," Kai buried her face in the pillow.

"Alright," Heero whispered soothingly as the lamp was turned off.

Heero thought she wanted to be alone and turned to leave.

"No! Please, don't leave. Not just yet," Kai wished.

Without a word, Heero returned to her bedside.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked attentively.

"Just stay where you are and never leave me...please," tears formed and streaked down her face.

They were visible and her gentle sobs audible.

Heero leaned down and touched her face gently, which made her cries cease with astonishment.

"Oh Kai. I will never leave you, not until you tell me so. I'm here to help," he spoke with softness to ease her pain. His eyes became warm and understanding, which calmed her to the point of few tears.

"Heero...thank you." Kai kissed his hand that lay on her tear-streaked cheek to show her gratitude.

He withdrew his hand from her face and bid goodnight.

"Have a peaceful rest, Kai. I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Heero," her voice was barely audible and she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The night carried on, as the two remained silent and serene in the tranquil darkness.


	4. The Morning After

Chapter Four: The Morning After 

The morning was quiet and bright. The sunlight shone brightly through the tall rectangular windows of the shared room. A beautiful day was ahead.

Heero awoke on the floor of his and Duo's room. He sat up, alertly, and snapped his head toward the bed next to him. Kai still lay asleep, even in the same position, as Heero had left her.

He smiled genuinely at her, pleased that her sleep was undisturbed. He looked towards the sunlight and prepared himself for the unexpectedness of the day ahead.

Heero quietly stood up and crept to the large bedroom's door and closed it softly behind him.

He yawned and stretched as he made his way down the short flight of stairs to the living room. As he was about mid-way to the ground floor, he heard an unusual sound but soon recognized it.

"Duo's home..." Heero said flatly as he saw the snoring Shinigami sleep peacefully, sprawled over the couch.

Heero sauntered toward the kitchen to fix his morning coffee and breakfast. He had to explain everything to Miss Une so he could take care of Kai.

'This may be more difficult than it seems.' Heero thought as he drank his black coffee tiredly. 'Hopefully the others will understand...' he remembered Relena the night before and sighed heavily about the meeting he had to attend with her later that day.

The retired pilot gazed outside the kitchen window as a small bluebird perched herself on a spindly branch of a budding tree. 'To be as free as a bird...' his mind trailed off, 'It'd be so easy to be that free with no troubles or obligations,' he grimaced at the word 'obligations', thinking of Kai as one of them. 'I hate to think that, besides, what do I have that's so important? So important that Kai's not worth my time? She needs me and I'm here to help. I promised her...' Duo's loud yawning interrupted Heero's thoughts as the braided pilot entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Heero," Duo slapped Heero on the back and sleepily makes his way to the fridge.

"Hn."

"So what's for breakfast?" Duo yawns loudly while searching through the practically empty icebox.

"I wouldn't know since you eat it all," Heero casually leans over the island counter, sipping his coffee, waiting for an exasperated remark. But the remark didn't come. Instead:

"I guess I'll have to go to the store then," Duo closed the fridge door and sluggishly walked toward the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Heero watched him with wide eyes in astonishment. Usually Duo would've rose to his own guilty defense, but for some reason...didn't. Something was up.

"Duo, what's the matter?"

"Oh.... nothing. It's just that Hilde's driving me insane," Duo scuffled his hair with his hands to show his distress.

Heero raised his eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look, Yuy!"

Heero backed off.

"Anyway...where was I? ...Ah hell I don't remember! Maybe this'll help," Duo reached for the large sugar container but couldn't get in touch with it.

His struggle was invisible to Heero.

"Umm...buddy, could ya help me out here?"

"Hn," Heero slid the container to his exhausted friend.

"Thanks," Duo immediately began to pour the sugar into his mug. Looking pleased he took a large gulp of the overly sweetened drink and sighed happily.

"Ahhhh..."

Heero looked at him slightly disgusted.

"Are you sure you need all that?" he gestured toward his friend's mug.

"Are you kidding?! This is just my first cup! I'm really gonna need it today, along with some aspirin," Duo took the coffee pitcher and filled his mug with it dark brown content, along with the remains of the sugar.

"You know what? I was so tired last night that I just fell asleep on the couch. Couldn't even move to my own bed. That's sad, Heero. The woman's a slave driver when it comes to wedding preparations," he agitatedly stirred his coffee and furrowed his brow.

Thinking the conversation was over, Heero drifted back to his own worries. But as always, Shinigami broke the silence.

"I mean it's not my fault that she wants a string quartet but can only afford a CD player! I mean come on! The woman's so indecisive! First it was the location-"

"You guys finally decide?"

"Well I just nodded my head, but yeah. Pretty much."

"Where?"

"Along the bay."

"Oh," Heero decided not to ask any more questions before Duo would explode.

There was another small silence between them before Duo calmed down a bit.

"I just don't get it. Why can't everything be simple and easy?" he returned to his normal tone. He seemed to be disappointed about the future.

"Why can't it be..." Heero murmured.

The Preventers both stood opposite of each other in silence; equally hoping for different solutions.

After his coffee, Heero hurried up stairs while Duo searched around the kitchen for signs of food. Hopefully Kai was still asleep. And indeed she was; peacefully in slumber.

Heero, relieved, sighed as he saw her.

Maybe Duo would...could leave before she wakes up. He prayed he would.

Heero quietly approached the bed that she lay on. Her wounds were another thing to tend to. He decided to carefully examine them without disturbing her, but was stopped by the ruckus down below.

Heero silently closed the door behind him and sprinted down the steps to the kitchen.

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Duo screamed, "I'm gonna die if I don't get something to eat!"

The starving pilot noisily went through every cabinet and every drawer, desperately searching for food.

Heero hurriedly tried to think of something to shut him up and get him out of the house. As always, the Perfect Soldier succeeded in a plan and executed it well.

"Duo, I'm sure Hilde would fix you something."

Duo paused at the thought.

"Yeah...I bet she would!" he beamed brightly at the suggestion. "Thanks, Heero!"

He didn't even bother changing his clothes or redoing his braid; Duo was out the door in a flash.

Heero didn't waste a moment. Once the door was casually shut, Heero ran up the stairs. He was sure Kai was awake by now. He hoped Duo's wailing hadn't frightened her. As soon as he opened the door he saw Kai's hazy, terrified eyes.

"Kai...Kai," he called her name softly as to not give her another shock. He rushed to her bedside.

"Kai! Kai!" his voice became firmer, more worried.

Heero gently shook her to make her come to her senses, but the effect was not comforting. Kai suddenly became violent. She screamed and kicked and yelled with all her might, but Heero wouldn't let her get out of control. He pinned her wrists down along with her legs and tried his best to calm her.

Without the free movement of her arms and legs, her strongest defenses, Kai didn't know what to do. All she could do was cry and face what she felt were the consequences.

"Kai! Kai! What's wrong?!" Heero was harsh yet had a soft tone that could compensate his cold effect.

She finally came to with a good shake of the shoulders, but was still as terrified.

"Hee..Heero?" she asked weakly.

Heero gave her a relieved smile in return and released her from his grasp. "Yes, it's me."

She still had a haze of fear over her eyes, so Heero repeated his words for her reassurance.

"It's me, Kai. It's me, Heero Yuy," he gently wiped her tears away, giving her a comforting smile.

"Heero...." Kai replied again, trying to reassure herself.

He gently nodded and was sure to keep strong eye contact.

With a slight silence between them, Kai suddenly flung her arms round Heero's neck and buried her face in his shirt.

"Heero...Heero...please tell me it's over. Please, please tell me it's over," she quivered with frightened sobs.

"Whatever it is, Kai...it's over. You're safe here, with me," Heero returned her panicked embrace with his strong arms and comforting warmth.

Heero felt her sigh of relief and her quiet gratitude.

"Thank you..."

And with those last words, the moment seemed to lengthen into eternity.


	5. Special Occasions

Chapter Five: Special Occasions 

"Miss Dorlian! Wait! Please!" Relena's young secretary, Joyce, ran down the long corridors of the large office building in which Relena worked.

Relena was at the elevator, waiting impatiently for it's doors to open.

"Miss Dorlian!" Joyce called again.

Relena's head turned abruptly to the sudden noise.

"Yes, Joyce?" she asked with slightly perplexed look.

Joyce had to stop a moment and catch her breath before she could continue.

"Miss Dorlian..." she gasped for the words, "you forgot to sign the agreement papers from Senator Gaul...explaining L3's new restoration project. Please...will you sign it?"

Relena smiled carefree as she stepped into the waiting elevator.

"Joyce, I've already finished my work here. The papers will have to wait until Monday. I'm sorry, Joyce but that's it," Relena pushed the floor button and the doors slowly closed.

"But-but.."

"That's it, Joyce! Go home! Enjoy the rest of this beautiful day!" Relena shouted hurriedly as the doors closed.

And with that, Joyce left her worries alone and skipped down the hall with a happy smile.

Once Relena was downstairs she hopped to her waiting car outside. The day was so pleasant and shining; it was just up to her to make it even better.

Relena dumped her black, Chanel tote in the small backseat of her Lexus convertible and climbed in the driver's seat.

The traffic seemed lighter, even though it really wasn't, to Relena it felt as if she was driving through a deserted seaside road.

Everything was perfect! Tonight was the huge ball at the UNES Grande Hall and almost everyone she knew and loved would be there. And of course...Heero would be attending. Heero...HEERO!

Relena nearly swerved into the next lane when she suddenly remembered the small meeting that was supposed to take place...in...oh dear, 5 minutes! She was at least 15 minutes from his house. Maybe she should send a message to him...oh but wait, that wouldn't sound very diplomatic of her. The Vice Foreign Minister sending a message to one of the most important people in her life about how she'll be late because she was lollygagging! Oh she couldn't do that, Heero would think little of her. No, she'd just have to drive like the wind.

And so she did.

Duo sighed heavily as he peered at the view of the bay.

Hilde on the other hand was chatting away to the wedding planner about every little detail she wanted.

Shinigami just let her do the talking. Anything would've been fine for him, just as long as he and Hilde were married.

"And a big canopy over there by those rocks and...umm...maybe a white silk covered pathway through the aisles. Oh and a string quartet right next to the grand piano, and...."

Duo clearly wasn't paying attention and soon regretted that he hadn't.

"Duo, do you think-. Duo?! Are you listening?"

"Oh! Um sure! Whatcha want?"

"Well I was wondering if we'd ought to have white chairs decorated with wild flowers on the sides or cream-colored chairs with roses?"

"What's the difference?"

That did the trick.

"Difference?! Duo, sweetheart, this is as every bit important as the ceremony itself. So please, try to cooperate!"

Duo couldn't hold it together any longer.

"Cooperate! You want me to cooperate? It's seems that you've been doing all of the "cooperating" around here, not me!"

"Honey," Hilde stressed, "you always agree to what I suggest so how could it all be on ME?!"

"Ugh, Hilde! Ya know what? Maybe we should just postpone THIS," he pointed to the wedding planner who looked like he'd seen this scenario too many times, "this...this," Duo looked for the appropriate words.

"This wedding...?" Hilde had a look of sadness stretched across her face and tears blinded her vision of her supposed fiancé.

Duo was stopped by her sudden tone.

"Hilde-"

"No, I see how it is. There's no need to go on with THIS," she spread her arms out addressing the beautiful bay.

A silence was left.

Duo lowered his head in regret, wanting to take back what he'd said. His fists tightened with his own self-anger.

"Or," Hilde broke the silence, but her voice was low and shallow, "or...me."

Duo's cobalt eyes widened with surprise.

Another annoying silence passed between them. The waves crashed and flowed along the bay, but the sight was anything but comforting.

"Hilde..." Duo lightly whispered her name, being careful not to hurt her any further.

"No...Duo," she sniffed slightly and allowed the tears to stain her skin.

And with that, Hilde left. She ran up to her car and quickly drove off.

Duo wanted to kill himself. What can he do now?

Leave. Pilot 02 left the bay along with the bewildered wedding planner.

The sun was setting and painted with reds and oranges as Duo sadly drove away to prepare for the ball and for probably one of the most uncomfortable evenings ever.


	6. Preparing for the Ball

A.N. In this chapter there is the slightest, slightest implication of affection between Trowa and Quatre. But trust me, that's all the farther it'll go.

Chapter Six: Preparing for the Ball 

Heero had settled Kai downstairs on the living room couch and was in the kitchen preparing her a meal of what was left in the fridge. He searched through the entire kitchen, but failed to produce any kind of edible substance.

"Now I know what Duo felt like," Heero said to himself.

He scratched the back of his head trying to think of any other place where food might be.

"Heero? Is everything alright in there?" came a quiet voice.

"Of course, Kai," Heero lied through his teeth. 'What the hell am I going to do?'

The Perfect Soldier walked into the living room, still in his sleep clothes, with a slightly puzzled expression on his lovely face.

"What's the matter?" Kai looked concerned.

"Would you rather have cake mix or pickles?" Heero explained with his usual emotionless voice.

At first Kai just stared at him, but after an annoying silence, Heero heard surprising noise.

Kai was laughing...at him!

"Huh?" Heero paused.

"It's..." Kai couldn't stop laughing, "it's you! Hahahahahahaha!"

Heero was left out of her little amusement and confused.

Kai lowered her hilarity but then started again...and this time louder.

He couldn't take it any longer. What was so damn funny?

"Kai! Kai! Could you maybe let me in on this?" he bent down to her eye level hoping to get some sense into her.

"Oh Heero..." she'd stopped laughing but had the biggest grin on her face, "it's just that you're always so cold and expressionless. And when you say some things, they just sound so funny. Cake mix or pickles?" Kai imitated his blank appearance.

At first Heero was agitated but after hearing her laughter revive his mood lightened. He even laughed a little himself, which really surprised Kai.

"Heero...you're laughing?" she looked at him with a curious face.

"You're not the only one who's human, Kai," he replied with a smile.

Kai of course started in again and this time Heero joined, full heartedly.

Trowa adjusted his black tuxedo tie in Quatre's full-length mirror. He looked quite pleased with his appearance, and who could argue? His tall, slender, broad build was both pleasing to the women and even some men. Of course, Trowa always carried this knowledge with a casual demeanor; never arrogant or self absorbed.

Quatre walked into the room and gave Trowa a warm greeting smile.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course."

There was a small uncomfortable silence between them. Quatre desperately tried to start a conversation.

"So, do you think Heero will show?"

Trowa still adjusting his tuxedo, answered, "Heero has never backed out from any situation or invitation. And if he does, I'm sure he has a good reason."

"Of course," Quatre assured himself. He had a sheepish grin on his face.

There was another silence, but this one was not uncomfortable.

Trowa had finished the details of his tuxedo yet stayed in front of the mirror looking at Quatre from the mirror's reflection. The quiet Arab did the same and smiled at him.

"You look good, Trowa."

"Thank you, Quatre."

The two stayed that way for a time until Trowa turned around, facing the blushing Quatre. They were only a foot apart and entranced with each other.

"Let's go, Quatre," Trowa's voice was barely audible and his staring eyes were soft and intent.

Quatre nodded. He still had a tiny shade of pink painted on his cheeks.

The two headed downstairs without a word exchanged, but even though silence always overtook them, an endearing conversation was taking place.

Miss Une, the head Preventer of the agency, impatiently drummed her fingers on her wide mahogany desk. She hated it when people weren't on time. Punctuality was a must have on her list. If a comrade was late, it lowered her respect towards that comrade because unpunctuality did not show respect towards her.

Well she might as well give up on Heero. He was supposed to attend a meeting at headquarters but never made it or even called in to explain his detainment. Anyway, the ball would start in a couple of hours and getting ready is going to take longer than expected.

Une sat for a few more moments debating whether or not she'd ought to wait for Heero or leave.

The building was completely still and silent. The only noise that interrupted this silence was Une's tiny desk clock, tick ticking away every second.

She couldn't take it anymore. Heero'd better have an explanation this evening if he even attends. Oh well, stressing over something as simple as Heero being reckless and late isn't worth it.

Une quickly gathered her papers and neatly filed them into her briefcase. Her secretary had left hours before so there wouldn't be anyone to bother as she left. For some odd reason, Une had been on prickles and needles that day. Snapping right and left at people. Even Sally and Wufei asked what was wrong. But Une herself didn't know what was wrong. Maybe the fact that Noin and Zechs would soon be leaving the Preventers scared her. But it's only temporary. Every bride and groom needs a honeymoon, even if it is for 4 days. But even then, Une still felt insecure. Hopefully the entertainment of the ball would help her forget the stress. Hopefully...

As she walked down the building's long hall, Une stopped in mid-stride to glance at a certain room. On the open door's front face had a decorated inscription dedicated to the earth's late profound leader, Treize Khushrenada.

Une sighed in the remembrance of his Excellency and continued to walk down the hall, but something had caught her tired eye. As silly, and obvious as it was, the door was open and who knows for how long!

Une worried whether something had been gone wrong where emergency files had to be reviewed for certain cases, but to her knowledge nothing needed reviewing. Had something been stolen?

His Excellency's Preventer office was where old, concealed documents were kept. For instance, transcripts of private interviews and meetings; speeches of the old Romefellar's leaders; and even confidential propositions.

Une set her briefcase outside the room's lintel and slowly crept inside, avoiding the light switch. She kept her eyes peeled just in case she wasn't alone. Everything seemed to be in order. The locks were locked; the cabinets closed; and the desk untouched.

Une walked toward the large chair resting behind the desk. She slid her fingers on the slick, shiny cherry wood desk and gazed at the frame with Treize's picture in it. As usual, he wore his blue jacket and cape that hung on only one side of his broad shoulder. He looked majestic and royal with his all knowing blue eyes and unforgettable profile. But he'd always been more than just a handsome face. He'd helped change the world and its relations with space. Yes, he had been hard on her at times, but it was because she failed him in some way, and to make her be the best she could be, he'd been harsh.

'Oh, your Excellency...just look at us now. The earth and space are finally at peace. And I know you must be also. Rest in peace, my dear...'

The hardest mission in Une's entire career was letting go of Treize. She'd never have him again...but she was needed on earth and knew she was still helping his Excellency...somehow.

A.N: I still haven't finished Chapter Seven. I restarted doing this fic awhile ago, if you like it, please be patient for the next chapter.

Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcome.


End file.
